KanColle DUNGEON
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: ...What if Kantai Collection was a Dungeons and Dragons game?...
1. Naval Party

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe*  
** **Any 'English' phrases are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeessuuuu!]_**

* * *

+==============+  
 **~ KanColle Dungeon ~  
** +==============+ **  
**

* * *

Once upon a time...

In a world where the ground was pure 'Oceans'

And Islands and Archipelagos were Simple Towns and Keeps.

There were a band of _Ship Girl Adventurers_ …

Allow this Quartermaster (humble narrator) to introduce them:

—The Mage of the Party was a sweet and incredibly-well-endowed Heavy Cruiser – her name was **Atago**.

"Panpakapa~n! Here's a lovely Ice Storm show for all to enjoy…Ah…I frozen everyone by accident…"

—The Ranger of the Party was a down-to-earth and silver-haired goddess like Armored Carrier – her name was **Shoukaku**.

"Patience is the heart of the arrow. Focus is the soul, and the arrowhead carries your determination…So please my dear arrows (planes)..Stop hitting my own allies…"

—The Cleric of the Party was the ever-smiling and two-faced Light Cruiser – her name was **Tatsuta**.

"Hmm…What should I do today?...Ah! I know, I'll steal Shoukaku-chan's underwear and say Kongou had a fetish or something…Yes. That sounds doable. Tee-hee…"

—And last but not least, the great almighty Leading Fighter of the Party was a lovely, stupidly-brave, and half-English-half-Japanese speaking Fast Battleship, her name was—

" **Kongou** is heading out to sink the enemy ship to _[kingdom come]_. Admira~l! Please watch me closely! _[BURNING LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE]_!"

…,…,…,…,…

Each and every one of these simple Ship Girls gave up a life of peace and normality, in order to obtain their ultimate happiness.

The World's greatest treasure among the Clans of Ship Girls…

 ** _The Admiral's Love_.**

…And so, begins the catastrophe – er…the story of these simple Ship Girls.

"Ah! This Heavy Cruiser Mage is so sorry for setting you on fire!"

"…Akagi-neesama…Why do I have the misfortune of hitting the wrong person again… *sniff*?"

"Fu-fu-fu…I so want to see Tenryuu-chan's tearful face when she sees I found the ultimate treasure first…"

"ADMIRAL! [WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEEE]!"

…,…,…Sigh…


	2. First Skirmish(?)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe*  
Any 'English' phrases are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship...** ** _[deeessuuuu!]_**

* * *

+==============+  
 **~ KanColle Dungeon ~  
** +==============+

* * *

In the middle of the Ocean Grounds

The Hero Naval Party encountered a band of Abyssal Orcs.

…,…What do they do?

"' _[Oooookay]_!' Let's do this! Shoukaku! _[Cover fire]_. Hit the leader while I kick them in the cro—UGYAAAAAH! _[Whyyyyyyy!?]._ Why did you hit me in the butt with your arrow!? _[No justiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!]_ "

"A-ah! Th-this Carrier is s-sorry! Q-quick, M-Miss Atago! We need to bottleneck the enemy advances with your spells or they'll rush us and—GEEEEH! Wh-why are you freezing me over!? So cold!"

"Eeek! I-I didn't meant to cast Ice Block on you, i-it's accidental friendly-fire! H-hurry, Tatsuta-chan! I need a heal or my engines will…Ah…Why is my arm turning into that of an Undead Character?…UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…Oh…did I use my version of 'Turn Undead' where my target _turns into a zombie_ …Pity…I was saving that to test on Tenryuu-chan…Fu-fu-fu…I would love to see that cute expressions of her painted in delicious horror…Fu-fu-fu-fuuu…"

…,…,…,…Skirmish Battle lost.

Result: All Ships – Critical Damage…


	3. Drink Up Me Shipgirls Yoho

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe*  
** **Any 'English' phrases are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeessuuuu!]_**

* * *

+==============+  
 **~ KanColle Dungeon ~  
** +==============+

* * *

In a certain Island Tavern called, the Floating Hut

A certain Heroine Party were challenged to a drinking contest.

"Hah! Drinking like no tomorrow is my specialty! _[No problem!]_ "

"U-uum…Th-this Carrier is not very good with her liquor…b-but for the sake of being a stronger woman in the eye of Admiral's Love, sh-she'll accept this challenge!"

"Panpakapa~n! I've always wanted to try this beverage that Miss Bismarck loves to drink. She never stops singing about it whenever her face goes all red and fluffy!"

"…"

 **Challenge Accepted.**

Drink up.

"Mmmmmmm _[bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub!]_ "

-Heavy Destroyer, sunk.

"…Sip… ***DROP*** "

-Aircraft Carrier, sunk.

"Gulp-gulp…,…,…gu—Kyuuuuuuuu *Drop*"

-Heavy Cruiser, sunk.

…,…,…

… **All enemy (challenger) ship sunk** …

Battle Results: 3 Ships Critical Damage (wasted)…1 Tatsuta-class Ship – Zero Damage (100% Sober!?)

 _(…Tee-hee. I love this 'Turn Wine into Water Spell'. Being a Cleric is so much fun!)_

…,…,…,…


	4. Onsen Special - ft Tenryuu

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe*  
** **Any 'English' phrases are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeessuuuu!]_**

* * *

+==============+  
 **~ KanColle Dungeon ~  
** +==============+

* * *

After a heated Skirmish with a band of Rogue Abyssal Goblins…

The Heroine Party decided to Repair at a local Island Dockyard called Baby Asgard.

To describe the location, it was a _100% Japanese-style Bathhouse_ …

…Even though its sitting in Western Oceans…,…,

And today was a Special Promotion:

 **5 Ships Purchase, Get 2 Free.**

…,…,…The total Fleet Count was 4…

"Tenryuu-chan! Tenryuu-chan! Could you give us a hand and strip down?...

...We need another wonderful skinned lady to join us and you fit the prerequisite! So take off those clothes and kiddy underwear and join us!"

"T-T-Tatsuta! A-a-aren't you afraid of your blatant lack of modesty!? I-I may not be gentle or housewive-looking – I'm still a girl so you have to—

—STOP! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP CUTTING UP MY UNIFORM LIKE THAT WITH YOUR NAGINATA! I-I CAN TAKE THEM OFF MYSELF – _I JUST DON'T WANT TO!_ "

"Fu-fu-fu… _I know you want it_ , Tenryuu-chan…Your muscles are so tight and stiff…

...If I don't give you a loving massage and make weird and lewd noises for you, how will you ever sleep like a cute and drooling baby against a mother's bosom?"

 **"GODD*MN IT TATSUTA!"**


	5. Onsen Special 2 - ft Tenryuu

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe*  
** **Any 'English' phrases are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeessuuuu!]_**

* * *

+==============+  
 **~ KanColle Dungeon ~  
** +==============+

* * *

…Continuing the Repair Bathhouse ( _Baby Asgard_ ) Special Promotion ( _5 Ships, Get 2 Free_ )

" _[Ooooh yeaaaah]_! Nothing beats a _[hot]_ bath after a _[hot]_ battle! Let's have some _[fun]_ and…,

…,.. _[WTF!]_ – WHY ARE THERE ABYSSAL ORCS, GIANTS, AND LICHES HERE AS WELL!?-

-AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS A 'NO-FIRE-ZONE! _[IMPOSSIBLE!]_ '

...

"Kongou-chan! Kongou-chan! Please don't be rash and unleash all of your Swords (50 mm cannons) in a small place like this!-

-Y-you'll also disturb Akagi-senpai and Kaga-senpai with their bath! I-if you were to ruin things now-

-HOW CAN I EVER FACE THEM AS IF DISAVOWED FROM MY ALL-AWAITED MARRIAGE!"

...

"Wah-wah! Everything is so nice and warm! Even the bath temperature is just right! Now, time to take a dip!...

...Kyuuuuuuuu…So relaxing…Eh? W-wait! Wh-why is the hot water freezing over…

...DON'T TELL ME I BECAME TOO RELAXED THAT I LOST CONTROL OF MY MAGIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOH!-

-JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO TRY OUT THE HAND-SQUIRT-GUN AND TOWEL BUBBLE! UWAAAAAH-HAAA-..."

...

"Aaaaanh! Tenryuu-chan! Moooore! Rub me moooore (shoulders)! KYAA! YES! RIGHT THERE (shoulders)! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

...

"GODD*MN IT TATSUTA!"


	6. Stripping Dead

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship...[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~** **  
**

* * *

In a certain encounter with Abyssal Zombies

A certain Ranger Light Carrier suffered Light to Moderate Damage

"No! Stop! My kimono is breaking! EEEK! D-Don't pull at my Obi or else my whole armor will come apart! NOO! HELP ME! ANYONE!"

…Cue a certain Cleric Light Battlecruiser to the rescue

"No-no-no. Mr. Abyssal Undead. You need to pull off the fasteners before you yank the obi. Then you get the lovely maiden spin-top effect! Like this!"

"MISS CLERIC – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Kongou The Brave

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

Kongou was a great fighter.

She wasn't just brave – she was stupidly brave. For example.

The first scenario:

"[Hey you!], Ogre-class Abyssal! Put down that poor Destroyer soldier or I'll [punish] you with my Sword (15 mm cannons)!"

She would end up in the hospital with barely 0.5 health points and had to have her beautiful legs re-attached.

…,…,…,…

The second scenario:

"Ha-ha! [Say your prayers] Lich-class Abyssal! We're here to crush you and your [naughty-boy deeds]! So put down that book and fight me!"

She ended up having to go through a full-body resurrection and suffered temporary amnesia after the surgery to her brain.

…,…,…,…

This third scenario is just as worse:

"[Okay! Are you ready, Missy Cleric!] I'll definitely beat you this time in our Arm Wrestling Skirmish, so you better prepare yourself to lose! Fast Battleship, Kongou, heading—UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Y-you stupid [cheater!] I told you no 'Burning Hands'!"

…,…,…,…She ended up losing to a certain Light Battlecruiser Cleric for the 326th time and suffered 3rd degree burns to her beautiful hand.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Again: not just brave – stupidly brave.

"I WON'T GIVE UP – [NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!]"


	8. White Legolas

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

Shoukaku was a very skilled Ranger.

She had the ability to hit multiple targets in quick succession.

"All Arrows (Zero fighters) Deploy! Attack the designated Goblin-class Abyssal (1 target)!... Ah! M-Miss Kongou! This Aircraft Carrier apologizes for hitting you in the bottom again!"

...Taking another shot.

"Eep! M-Miss Atago w-was hit in the ankle (boiler) and her magic engines exploded from short-circuitry!? I-I'm sorry!

...Third times a charm.

"Gyaaaah! M-Miss Tatsuta got hit in the back of the head (headshot) and she's sunk! N-no good, now everyone will hate me for friendly-fire on the Cleric…,…"

...Guess not.

"AAAAAAAAAH! WH-WHAT WOULD AKAGI-SENPAI AND KAGA-SENPAI THINK OF THIS USELESS AIRCRAFT CARRIER!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…,…,…,…,…,…Skirmish Lost.

Battle Result: 2 Ships Critical Damage, 1 Ship sunk, 1 Ship…,…,…Emotional Damage over 9000…

"Uuuuuuuuh. This Aircraft Carrier is so sorryyyyyyyyyy. Please don't scrap heeeeer. *Sniff* *Sniff*."


	9. A Simple Cleric

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

Tatsuta was a very supportive and highly responsible Cleric.

She also knew a special Cleric Spell called Knights of Valor.

"Okay everyone. Please stand in a single file line and act as a living meatshield for my comrades. When this is over, this Big Sister will give you some Kibbles and Bits as a treat. So do your best!"

"…,…,…,…"

If the Spirit Soldiers of the 'Knights of Valor' spell could speak, it would definitely be:

"YOU IDIOT! EVEN IF WE CAN'T DIE, GETTING SHOT IN THE FACE BY BOTH THE ENEMY AND YOUR DERANGED ARCHER (poor Shoukaku) IS NOT A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE! AND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WE'RE NOT PETS THAT WAG OUR TAILS AT YOUR BECK AND CALL, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE CLERIC!"

…,…,…,…,…,…,…Something like that.

"...Bad boy. Sit."

"WE TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DOGS!"


	10. Mitt of the Northern Star

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

In a certain Dungeon Island called Nebula-22

A certain Heroine Party were undergoing an Dungeon Crawl (Expedition).

They had heard there was a large pile of Treasured Resources located in one of its deepest keeps

So they all prepared themselves for a series of epic battles and even steeled their nerves for the climatic boss fight…

…,…,…,…,…In the end…

It went straight to the Big Boss Encounter

"…,…,…,…Hoppo!"

"… _[Whaaaaaaaat!]_ Why is there a kid hopping up and down on that pile of Treasured Resource!? Th-this isn't a _[playground]_! Don't tell me the only reason we came across zero targets is because this place…is just a toy room for that bouncing brat! _[Unbelievable!]_ "

"W-wait, little one! You shouldn't be jumping on the Treasured Resources as if it were a bed! You'll fall off and hurt yourself! Pl-please listen to this Aircraft Carrier's voice of reason and come down…NO! SHE DIDN'T MEAN JUMP ONTO HER! UWAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Don't worry, you two! I'll cast a spell to catch you both like a Water Bed! Panpakapaaaaaan! Water Spells…,…,…Ah…I casted an Ice Box spell by mistake…I'M SORRY FOR GIVING YOU MODERATE DAMAGES! QUICK! WE HAVE TO HEAL-REPAIR THEM! MISS CLERIC! MISS CLERIC! HEH!? SH-SHE SPLIT THE PARTY!?"

"…,…,…,…,…Zzzzzzzzz…Tenryuu-chan…don't be so rough…if you grab me like that I'll break like the frost of winter…tee-hee…Zzzzzzz…"

…,…,…,…,…And a certain Light Battlecruiser somewhere is definitely going **'GODDARN IT TATSUTA!'** …,…,… Yeah.


	11. Special Announcement (May 8, 2016)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

 _ **:: Special Announcement [May 8 2016] ::**_

* * *

Today is a Special Universal Broadcast to all Admirals. The hosts are yours truly.

" _[Helloooo, all you happy people!]_ It is Kongou, the Japanese Returnee from Britain! Happy Mother's Day _[yeah!]_. Make sure you give your mother lots of hugs and kisses. Like this. _[Oh Admiraaaal! Come over here and give this momma a big kiss!]_ "

"U-um. Hello. I am Aircraft Carrier Shoukaku. Th-this broadcast is a little embarrassing, but please enjoy some time with your mother. For example, Akagi-senpai, Kaga-senpai, Zuikaku-chan, and are going to offer a surprise gift to Mother Houshou. Sssssh. This is a secret expedition, so please don't break radio silence, okay?"

"Pan-paka-paaaaan! Happy Happy Mother's Daaaaaaaay! Don't forget to pause your game playing and give your mommy a shoulder rub. Sigh… I wish I had a child to give me a massage, my own shoulders hurt... Heh? Ryuujou-chan! W-why are you crying and running away!? Was it something this Heavy Battlecruiser said!?"

"Tenryuuuuu-chan! Happy Mother's Day! Now strip and dance for this momma okay!?"

"GOD-DANG TATSUTA!"

Attention all Admirals – Mother on deck! Salute!

 **Happy Mother's Day 2016.**

"Admiral, _[kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss]_!"

"Mother Houshou, surpriiiiiiiiiise!"

"Ryuujou! Please come back and give me a ruuuuuuuuuub!"

"Tenryuuu uuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaan!"

"Noooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!"


	12. Boss Battle

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

In the Acquisition Expedition at the Dungeon Island of Nebula-22

A Boss Battle was in progress:

"Hoppo! Hoppo! Ho-ppo!"

 **The Big Boss Northern Princess uses Super-Cute-Tackle.**

Fast Battleship Fighter Kongou receives 20 points of Cuteness Damage

"[NOOOOOOOOOO!] YOUR EXISTENCE IS WANING MY POPULARITY!"

 **Aircraft Carrier Ranger Shoukaku uses a Reaction:** she deals an Opportunity Attack on Northern Princess.

"All Arrows (Zero fighters), deploy and attack my target! Launch!... NO! PLEASE STOP BOMBING MISS KONGOU, SHE ISN'T THE ENEMY!'

 **It's Heavy Battlecruiser Wizard Atago's turn.** She uses a Sleet Storm spell.

"Don't worry! I'll just freeze that little girl to stop her from tickling Miss Kongou! Panpakapan - freezing!...,…,… H-heh? Wh-why are there storm clouds appearing above my head…EH!? A CALL LIGHTNING SPE— UGYAA-GYAA-GYAAA-GYAAA-GYAAA-GYAA!"

 **Now it's Light Battlecruiser Cleric Tatsuta's turn.** She…,…,…,…,…,… where did she go?

"You know, Mr. Floating Orb Thing, it's never easy being a Cleric. I either have to play the Big Sister role and make sure no one does anything stupid to injure themselves or I'm constantly chasing around bad little children who always go looking for trouble. Seriously, I'm definitely going to change my class when I return to the Main Port. Maybe I'll be a Barbarian like Tenryuu-chan…even though she's working part-time as a Pre-School Teacher—"

STOP COMPLAINING LIKE A MIDDLE AGE SALARYMAN WHO HATES HIS JOB – PUT DOWN THAT MOJITO – AND GET BACK INTO THE BATTLE MISS CLERIC! THIS IS THE ORDER BY THE DUNGEON MASTER.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. After this Tequila, okay? It's bad manners to waste a good drink... Want some?"

... No.


	13. Boss Battle - Phase 2

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

In the Dungeon Island of Nebula-22

The whole epic battle was messed up.

"Hoppo! Ho-ppo-po-po! Ho!...PPO!"

"[QUIT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK YOU SNOT-FILLED BRAT AND LET ME CUT YOU DOWN WITH MY CANNONS]"

"UGYAAAAAAH! M-MISS KONGOU! UNLOADING ALL YOUR NAVAL ARTILLERY IN A SMALL CAVE LIKE THIS WILL BRING THE WHOLE DUNGEON ISLAND DOWN AND BURY US ALIVE! PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS AIRCRAFT CARRIER'S REASONING AND CEASE FIRING!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE MY MAGIC STOP SUMMONING ANY MORE METEORS!"

"…,…,…Hmm…So noisy…Why does everyone enjoy ruining this Cleric Light Battlecruiser's beauty nap?"

…,…,…,…,…If you don't mind, this humble narrator will excuse himself from this messed up chaos…


	14. Boss Battle - Phase 3 (over)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials and characters featured belong to the Kantai Collection Universe***  
 **Any 'English' phrased are tagged with [] for a certain lovely Fast Battleship... _[deeeeesuuuuuuu!]_**

* * *

 **~KanColle Dungeon~**

* * *

Dungeon Island Nebula-22

Was demolished.

Reason: it was turned into Swiss Cheese by a certain Fast Battlecruiser Fighter who Raged out and Max Damage everything in her wake.

It also meant the Big Boss…no longer had a battlefield to fight on…a stage to play on…

No home to rely on…

"…H…Ho…ppo…Ho…Ho…*Sniff*"

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…A…ah…URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

[GOD-DARN IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!]"

"Eh!? You're going Berserk again, Miss Kongou! Stop! You can't lash out your frustrations on that other island! It's completely innocent! Please stop blasting your sword-cannons like a hair-trigger missile ship or else we'll run out of valuable ammunition in the next 10 seconds! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"…,…,…,…Ah! I think I understand where that Fast Battlecruiser is heading to! Don't worry, I'll help as well! Fireball Spell, release! Panpaka-UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY AM I CAUGHT ON FIRE INSTEAD!? ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR! ANYTHING BUT MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

"…,…,…,…,…,…I'm sorry, everyone, This Cleric Ship is only capable of healing Moderate to Critical Damages. Any impairment to Cognitive Functions or Thought Patterns is not in her field of expertise…Just saying…Tee-hee."

…,…,…,…,…,…,…

In the end, another innocent island was destroyed—

—And turned into another brand-spanking new Dungeon Island…

…It was redubbed as Nebula-22.5…

…And it was a certain Big Boss Character's new home.

"HOPPO! HOPPO! HOPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As a house warming party – the Northern Princess-class Abyssal invited everyone to play at her new – and conspicuously bigger – home.

"[NO!]"


End file.
